Through A Different Perspective
by Listeriaxx
Summary: Rory Jewels is a soft spoken bookworm, until one day she sees a battle she soon will not forget. Dally and Johnny survive in this fic EDIT. I don't think that I am going to continue this story. It was really just written on an impulse.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN OUTSIDERS IT BELONGS TO S.E HINTON (as if you didn't know already) **

Through A Different Perspective

Chapter One "Witness"

I was that bookworm you would find at the corner of each classroom. And I still am; you could say that, I suppose. But lately, I've found myself looking at the people at my school: observing them like animals; I was a tomboyish bookish girl, unlike all those girls in my school. With their long skirts, rose colored faces covered in makeup and boyfriends with countless of rings. I was always comparing the groups, y'know the socs and greasers. Lucky ones with all the perks and the long haired greased up JDs.

I was a fifteen year old girl who couldn't be associated with either group. I mean I lived in the same neighborhood of greasers but my house; no my parents' house screamed out soc. My folks liked to show off and say that even in this "horrible" location that they were the best, or something like that.

Oh just so you know, I had just moved from New York, my parents said that wanted somewhere low-key and cheap, it's strange because they're the ones complaining about this place when they were the ones who had decided to move here. I on the other hand, really didn't mind Tulsa, Oklahoma; this place is nice; I can see the sunsets real good from the Northside.

I always walk home passing greasers and socs beating each other at some public place. At first I was scared to death; I never realized that Tulsa could get so violent. But I lived in New York, I got used to the fights fast. Sometimes I get tired of socs jumping greasers for no apparent reason, I know that people have their own problems, but that doesn't give any rights to socs to beat greasers just because they decided to get drunk one night. And I have a good reason to think that way.

If you were wondering, the name's Rory Jewels. I got choppy ash-brown hair that barely reaches below my shoulders, my skin is somewhere between fair and sun kissed. But I could never say my skin is sun kissed hah! I usually wear glasses, because I'm always reading something. If I'm not I don't have these glasses on my face. I don't wear skirts, it's not that I hate them; it's just not my style. I wear collared shirts, an oversized jackets, and jeans or shorts.

I got this huge fascination about motorcycles, in fact I got one myself. I taught myself how to drive it; my parents said it belonged to my older brother who I've never met. He must be someone I'd like because my folks said he got himself a house before he finished college and never visits. He probably hates them too, just like me. But enough about me, my whole perspective changed one day when I decided I wanted to take the long way home.

I just got back from the library; I didn't have any friends at this time so it was usual to find me walking by myself after reading a book. I was passing by yet another fight between socs and greasers, but this fight was something else. It actually made me stop and look; it was one of the most unfair fights I've ever seen. There was this tough looking mustang that drove up to a vacant lot with this small, dark haired boy with tan skin. A soc with multiple rings on his fingers just jumped him! I was in total shock, the soc was big and probably drunk just started to beat this poor kid! The fight was seriously one-sided; just plain unfair.

I just stood there like a statue; I was completely frozen.

That kid; he just laid there. There was so much blood; even where I was standing I could see the damage that was dealt. The mustang started to head my way and the guy rolled down his window. I just looked at him with this look of fright and disgust.

"Hey." He slurred with a bit of drool dripping down his mouth. "I know you saw that…You tell anyone about that stupid greaser trash, you're clean new kid reputation is gone, got that? Gone I tell you." He spat his words at me with his drunken accent.

I opened my mouth; the same look of disgust I had; trying to say anything to that soc. I was so angry and afraid of this boy; I wanted to punch him so hard for that bloody boy on the grass.

The guy didn't drive his mustang yet, he kept saying things like "No one cares about greasers" "You ain't gonna open your trap to anyone." I wanted to punch him with all my might everytime he opened his mouth.

"You're horrible." I managed to mutter, trying to sound threatening; but in the end I sounded scared and hopeless.

The soc laughed his head off, he was in hysterics and he looked at me once more.

"That's all you got to say?" He was holding his sides; I couldn't say anything so I just glared at him.

He drove off laughing at me. I looked back at that poor boy, wondering what I should do, if I could do anything at all. But I was new to the neighborhood; who could I possibly tell?

I ran to the kid, he was sure in bad shape. I took off my denim jacket to help his wounds stop bleeding. But I knew I couldn't save him like this, I had to find someone he knew. I stared at him, trying to recognize his face. My thoughts raced through my head as I clotted his chest with the jacket.

"Dal…Pony…Any…Body" the boy mumbled with his torn lips. His breathing was hoarse and he had his eyes closed. Then I realized he was talking about Ponyboy from my school! I laid him down on the grass racing for the nearest greaser I could find. All greasers in this place had to know eachother right? Someone's gotta know this guy!

I saw this one guy with a DX gas station shirt with light blonde hair; after running a bit. I shouted out "Hey!" he looked at me with a surprised look.

"Can I help you?" He raised his eyebrow scratching his head.

"Do…You know… A kid with dark hair… And tan skin?" I panted and coughed out the words "Looks fourteen? A greaser… I think." I breathed in and looked up.

"Yeah why?" He folded his arms. I could feel his curious stare.

"He's…In a vacant lot…Bleeding. He just got beat up by a soc! Real bad!" I shook my head and kept trying to catch my breath.

"Oh no…Johnny!" He ran off somewhere. I saw him dash away; I stood up straight, glad that that kid had people who cared. I said to myself while walking away from the gas station.

"Thank god."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own this wonderfully written story. Because if I did it wouldn't be so famous.

Author's Note: Hey, people who read this! I know that I'm horrible at updating. But I'll try to do my best. Please enjoy! And remembered constructive criticism is helpful.

Through A Different Perspective

Chapter Two "Friends"

That's how I began hating socs. I hated them. I just plain did; I mean I didn't hate each and everyone of them; I guess I hated the guys. I mean not everyone was like that soc, but there was a good amount of the same kind. Thinking about socs made me think about that fight and thinking about that fight made me wonder about that boy.

Even now I was wondering about that kid, Johnny was what that DX guy said. He was one of the things that occupied my mind at the moment. I wondered about him a lot.

I asked myself at times, how was he now? Was he scared? Did he get help? Did he remember me?

I was getting lost in my own thoughts again, I shook my head and went back to reality; I was getting a book off the shelf. I found what I was looking for I reached for it and another hand clashed with mine. I tilted my head and I saw a boy with brown red hair and green eyes.

"Oh. Sorry. Didn't know someone else wanted _Gone with the Wind._" It was Ponyboy Curtis, I blinked and scratched the back of my head.

"Yeah." I heard a bit about him, he was a greaser; his brothers are out of school and working. I think I met his brother Sodapop on that day, at the gas station. The Curtis brothers were pretty famous around the ladies. I couldn't have a day without some love struck girls giggling about Soda or Darry.

I gnawed on my lower lip; I wanted to ask about Johnny, I was absolutely curious about how he was so I asked casually.

"Um…Ponyboy? Do…You know a guy named Johnny?"

"Johnnycakes? What about him?"

"Is…Is he doing ok?" I looked at the ground, my eyebrows knitting together.

Ponyboy stepped back and looked at me, raising his eyebrow.

He leaned against the shelves and slicked back his long hair and sighed.

"You know?" He asked and closed his eyes. I nodded and asked again.

"Is Johnny alright?" I stepped towards Ponyboy and I let the book fall.

"He's alright." He said glancing through a window. I was relieved; I smiled and picked up the book and gave it to him. But once I gave it to him, Ponyboy looked at me with a serious look and told me.

"How'd you know anyways? Aren't you that new girl, Rory Jewels? That's your name isn't it?" He placed the book down and walked pass me, gesturing me to follow him outside of the library. I adjusted my jacket and walked beside him not knowing where we were heading.

"Yeah that's me…You see, I uh." I didn't know how to say it, I didn't want Ponyboy to know that I just stood there like an idiot but I thought if I told him about that incident maybe I'll get to meet Johnny. Ponyboy kept on walking and reached for his pockets, grabbing for a lighter and a smoke.

"I…I was there...At the time. I saw…" I stopped in my tracks, looking at the ground. "I saw that soc beat him, it was so unfair, and that soc…That soc just kept hitting him. And I didn't do anything except stand there! I was useless." I gripped the fabric of my sleeves, I felt so guilty; I couldn't help Johnny. Pony looked at me his eyes widening a bit. He took a long drag on his cigarette and blew a puff of smoke to the side.

"Soda said that a girl told him about Johnny on that day. Johnny also said he heard a girl's voice when he got that jacket that was wrapping his wounds." He smiled and tossed his cancer stick away, stepping on the butt. He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at his face.

"So you did something for Johnny. Don't worry alright, Jewels?" I smiled and put my hands in my pockets. Ponyboy digs ok.

"Thanks Pony."

"You got somewhere to go?" He started to walk again and I followed suit.

"Not really. No plans."

"Come on, I want you meet the gang." Ponyboy walked further and I tried to catch up to him. My eyes brightened; I was going to meet Johnny, for real this time.

Ponyboy and I talked for a long time; we had a lot to say to eachother. I told him about myself and about me and my folks. He told me about his brothers and the gang; they seemed really interesting.

"Wow. Sounds rough, but I don't think Darry hates your guts. After all, you are brothers. You stick up for each other." I turned my head towards him. He inhaled another smoke, looking at the ground; I started to regret saying what I had, I thought I made Pony sad.

"We always stick up for each other. It's just that…Lately…All we do is fight." He stomped on the cigarette and zipped up his jacket. His eyes glistened in the cold afternoon sun, I realized, Ponyboy's eyes were green.

"You'll become pals again. I swear it." I punched him on the shoulder, staring at him intently with my ordinary brown eyes. He raised his eyebrow and shook his head laughing a bit. I liked his smiled; it was a real one.

"You're not like any of the girls I've met." He scratched his nose while smiling at my strange actions about before. I covered my face with my hand, blushing a bit; did I seem that weird? I felt so foolish, like a child who was tricked.

"I guess, I'm one of a kind." I said trying to poke fun at myself. I still felt embarrassed; I get flustered to easily don't I? I looked at Ponyboy as he shook his head then laughed once more.

I told Pony about my folks; I don't like them as much as I could or should. About my brother who is adored by my parent but I don't remember him at all. I talked about everything I thought of: motorcycles, New York, Tulsa, and books.

There was something in common I have with Pony, I've never expected: Books. I never thought Pony was the bookish kind of boy, but then again, I didn't think of Pony till now. I felt that I could really be his friend, he was the first person I talked too much, we already knew a lot about each other. I started to talk about Johnny again asking how he was and what happened I told his brother about that incident.

"Think Johnny will like me?"

"I think you'll get along just fine. I mean I think he wants to meet you too, he keeps wearing that jean jacket you gave him, washed of course, thinking that the owner will talk to him about it."

I walked behind him, I was really nervous to be honest, I felt so anxious and excited to meet Johnny, I almost forgot how to breathe. Ponyboy laughed at me once more at how I was fidgeting around with my hair.

"Ponyboy you're home!'" a guy came out of the blue, he was pretty tall compared to me and had sideburns. He saw me as I tilted my head to get a better view of Pony's house. The guy had a pretty big smile but when he saw me and I could've swore that it just got bigger.

"And you brought a girl!" the guy started to laugh and saunter his way towards Pony and me.

"Aww shut up Two-Bit! It ain't like that!" Ponyboy's face became a little red and the guy called Two-Bit had Pony in half nelson and started ruffling his hair. I couldn't help but laugh as they wrestled a bit. As they dusted themselves after their little rumble, Ponyboy asked Two-Bit.

"Hey where's Johnny?" My heart raced as I listened in to their conversation.

"Probably at the lot. Ain't we going to Dingo's?" Two-Bit was talking to him but made his way towards me. "What can I call ya squirt? You, you can call me Two-Bit." He ruffled my hair and kind of knocked my head too. I rubbed the spot where he hit and said.

"Just call me Jewels."

"Alright shall we head over yonder?" Two-Bit sure smiled a lot, Pony nodded his head then jerked it to show which way we were heading. Two-Bit was a riot during the first ten minutes of walking, I just couldn't stop laughing around this guy!

"Oh man look at 'em socs. Oh dang look! That soc looks like an ape-face!" Two-Bit pointed at a curly haired soc and laughed. Pony and I looked at the soc and started laughing our heads off. A voice came to knock us back from guffawing like idiots.

"Are you guys high on air or just stupid?" I stifled another giggle and calmed down a bit. So did Two-Bit and Pony. I looked at the guy who just spoke, he had this face that just screamed "You mess with me and you're dead" I shivered as he spoke with his cigarette in his mouth.

"Who's this kid?" he flicked his cigarette ashes at me. I jumped back a bit in shock; did this guy hate me already?

"Oh c'mon Dally, don't be like that. This little squirt's new to the neighborhood. Play nice." Two-Bit shoved him playfully and introduced me. Pony whispered to me "Dal won't bite ya unless you set him off. Play cool alright, Jewels?" I nodded my head slowly.

"Well then, I guess you haven't heard of me yet. You don't look the type to get out so often. So let me set things straight with you." He took the smoke out of his mouth, pointing the burning end at my face. "I am Dallas Winston; I ain't nice, I don't play nice, and I most certainly will not start now just cause you're a new round here. You can learn now or wound up slapped around like a little puppy dog." I was taken back; never in my life had I met someone as frightening or rude as him; ever!

Ponyboy stepped up towards Dallas and defended me, "Jewels' the one that helped Johnny. Don't tell me that don't count for some respect for her!" He raised his voice but I could tell he was shaking inside, even if Dally was his friend that didn't mean he wouldn't be angry at getting talked back to some kid.

Dally's eyes widen a bit and he put back the smoke in his mouth, the whole place became silent and awkward. I looked down on the ground unsure what to do, Ponyboy rubbed the back of his neck, and Two-Bit broke the silence that needed to be shattered.

"Okay that settles that! We're all friends now alright?" He shot glances at all three of us and made sure we agreed. He clapped his hands together and tried to hook all of us in his arms, I clutched his arm desperately trying to escape the group hug we were trapped in. I heard another voice come into the commotion of our death hold from Two-Bit.

"Does it take you guys that long to walk to Dingo's?" I opened my closed eyes to the boy that stepped towards us. I recognized his face in instant, even though the one I remembered was covered in blood it was the same face, I could tell that it was Johnny. The Johnny that I anxiously awaited to meet, the one with long black hair and tan skin; it was him in the flesh. Two-Bit finally released us but I still felt like I was being suffocated. Ponyboy smiled and yanked my arms guiding me to Johnny, seeing that I wasn't gonna move an inch.

When we were close enough to Johnny introduced us to each other. Johnny looked pretty confused and his brows were furrowing on his forehead. I was still standing stiffed and I felt so immobile. My throat was dry and I couldn't think of anything to say. Pony folded his arms across his chest and stared at me, jerking his head towards Johnny, signaling me to say something. I swallowed the nothingness is my throat and quivered my lips to open.

"You know…That jacket." I shakily started to converse, Johnny widened his eyes a bit and he looked as if he remembered something. "That jacket…I—"

"You! You're that girl….From that day!" He jumped up and pointed his index finger at me, I sighed. I got what I had hoped for, he remembered me. Ponyboy smirked a sly smirk and said to me.

"Told you Jewels, Johnny wanted to meet you too."

"Alright, alright can we cut the mushy gushy scene here? You guys are making me gag before I even eat." Dally walked briskly in between the three of us. He shot another dirty look at me and sauntered to Dingo's, he wanted his hand for us to follow.

"I thought you two reuniting was like, Mickey saving Minnie! Pretty cute for the two of you."

Two- ruffled Johnny's and my hair and pushed the two of us. My face was burning red as Two-Bit announced me as "cute." I wasn't used to hearing that word, because I have a scrawny figure and nothing was special as I had huge frames covering my eyes all the time. Also my hair was considerably formatted in the way guys with long hair would cut theirs.

"Hey just so you know, I ain't paying for the little kid." Dally said, pulling out his wallet for treating everyone else; except me. I pout and roll my eyes, knowing this guy wasn't going to be the least considerate at me. I folded my arms across my chest and look around, I wasn't that hungry to be honest. I lock my eyes with a reasonably large enough table to fit all of us in.

"I think I'll just grab you guys some seats." I walk my way through, socs and greasers alike, sliding my way into a booth seat. I rest my head on the table and sigh a heavy sigh. I felt so relieved yet so stressed out at the same time.

I met the guy I've been dying to meet.

I've made decent friends.

I'm hanging out with them, which is normal for friends.

If my life sounds so right and dandy, why do I feel like I have iron for skin?

The sound of cup being placed on the table snaps me out of my brooding. I direct my attention to the hand gripping the cup, then the person who the hand belongs to. I blinked at the soda right in front of me, then I smile at Johnny, who furrows his eyebrows in what I believe is nervousness.

"Thanks." I sip the soda, which is Coca Cola, my favorite.

"No problem…I mean, I know you said you weren't gonna eat, but you see. I…I…Aww geez, I'm not sure how to say this…" He says while fiddling with the straw, rolling it between his fingers. He breathed in and looked me straight in the eyes. I gulped in the Cola I drank and waited for his response.

"I'm really grateful. Thank you, really from the bottom of my heart! Seriously, I'm gonna do whatever it takes to repay you. I…I…" He stuttered and looked downwards, his face turning a shade of pink.

I looked at him, with a thoughtful expression on my face, Johnny was a considerate person, I hoped my brother was this kind of guy, sweet, soft spoken, a plain ole nice guy.

"Don't get so riled up about it Johnny, I wanted to help you. I didn't want you die on that day, you don't owe me anything." I thought to myself, _Because I'm the one wishing I could've stopped that guy. _

The rest of them show up with countless of burgers, frys, and drinks in hand. These guys were hungry. I coughed and looked at the three of them with disbelief plastered on my face. I commented on their gluttony as all the guys started digging in after they sat down.

"Did you guys not eat for three days or something?"

"No. This is how we usually eat. Something the matter Jewels?"

A burger is pushed my way and I look at none other than Mr. Scary Jerkface, Dally.

"Hey. Don't think I like you or something. It's…Uh…My thanks…" he murmurs the last bit of his sentence, but I hear him loud and clear.

"Think of it like that saying...People say… Hey, how does it go?" Two-Bit rubs his mustard covered chin and looks over to Ponyboy.

"That's what friends are for." He says and gnaws on his own burger.

I grin and start to eat my own burger.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 "Initiation"

As we all finished our meal we walked out the diner. I was contemplating whether or not to head around the corner and say goodbye, leave the first friends I made in this small town. My parents, would they say something if I arrived at home and they're already there? Would they punish me? What exactly would they do? Would they even care?

My thoughts overflowed from my head, I was blanking out and failed to see the guys whispering and snickering about something. I kept on walking and I bumped into them and they suddenly stop laughing as I realize what's going around me. Yet they held their smiles, except Johnny and Ponyboy, they looked concerned about something, while Two-Bit and Dally smiled at me, teeth and all. Their eyes gleamed with mischief and I could to tell they were scheming something within their grins.

I raised my eyebrow and questioned all of them.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing…" Dally said trying to wipe off his own grin. I couldn't trust this boy, I shot him a glare but he turned his back on me. I shifted my gaze to Pony and Johnny, they dodged my eyes and looked on the floor, and I was utterly confused. What the heck is going on?

"Say Pony aren't Steve and Soda off work already?" Dally said.

"I suppose…Yeah…" Pony replied his voice trailing off. All I could do I listen and stay there confused.

"Why don't we be the ones to pick them up?" His eyes danced in merriment.

"Well…Alright…" Pony replied low and softly.

Dally and Two-Bit surprising grabbed me from my arms and lifted me up, I cursed my short stature and lack of strength. I flailed within their grasp, I kicked them but no avail, I figured that I was probably the weakest person they've ever encountered, I tried to wiggle my way out, I sucked in my breath and prepared to scream but then with their free hands Two-Bit and Dally covered my mouth.

I looked at Ponyboy and Johnny; they looked sorry and shifted their gazes elsewhere. What the heck is happening to me?

I swung in midair as they carried me to wherever, I gave up trying to free myself and I saw that we were heading for the gas station which wasn't as far as I expected.

A guy with dark curls and the blonde I had met on that one day exited the small building near the station where they fix cars, they looked at Dally and he said.

"We got ourselves a fresh one." A fresh one? What was that suppose to mean?!

The two in front of me looked at one another and smirked at each other. I was getting tired and they were still covering my mouth at this point. I was dragged for at least a mile until we finally arrived at the place where all my adventures started, Pony's house. I was tossed on the couch and thought I was finally free until Johnny and Pony held me tight against the couch, I could hear the faint noises of locks clicking shut.

I was shaking at what was going to happen.

I tried to shake the two off but I was getting tired and I could feel them tighten their grip. I was just about to bite the two boys as Dally snapped his fingers and I fell head first to the floor.

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?!" I was going to get an explanation no matter what!

"Calm down squirt! It's just a welcoming party." Dally said in a way that I didn't trust. I looked around; Soda and that guy Steve were holding cards and a lot of beer bottles. Johnny and Pony sat down beside the right side of me. Then all of them formed a circle.

"It's game night and the choice are card games…" Dally smirked and shuffled the cards.

"Card games?" I say with uncertainty hinting my words.

"Yeah and the first game is 'Bullshit.'" He accented the word in a vulgar way.

"B-bull? I…" I hated that game! I always get everyone's cards! I don't have a pokerface, I wear my heart on my sleeves.

"What's wrong? You're good at lying aren't you?" He said passing out the cards. His face brightened with playful mischief "And these are the rules…But because we just met you….These are Jewel's Rules."

I gulped in anxiety, I should've said something but my throat was and locked no words could come out.

"Jewels you have to drink a swig of beer each time your bluff is called and if you call a bluff but you're wrong….One inhalation of a puff of smoke."

I looked at everyone's faces they all they weren't looking at me, they knew about this! This is torture I'll die! This isn't a party, this is an initiation of some sort! Totally not good for me, how can I get myself out of this?!

"Y-you're on…" What am I saying!? Am I that prideful that I won't back down? I'm such an idiot.

"I have the two clubs card." Pony places down the card. Now it's Soda's turn.

"2 threes." Then it's Steve's

"1 four." He places it down. Now's its Two-Bit's turn.

"3 fives." He places the three cards down. I think for a moment. But I yell so quickly that I regret it.

"Bullshit!" I gasped at myself. Was I really right about the Two-Bits cards?

Two-Bit looks surprised but then he sighs as he flips the cards over, he wasn't lying! I stiffen and hear Dally laugh manically, that sadist enjoying the humiliation I feel right now.

"I never thought that you'd lose on your FIRST TURN!" He's rolling on the floor clutching his stomach and the others just can't help but join him in scattered giggles. My eyebrows knit together as Two-Bit shoves a burning cigarette to my lips. I zipped my lips, thinking of a way to get out of this situation.

"Hey c'mon Jewels, at least we aren't playing strip poker." Two-Bit says patting me of the shoulder.

"You're not the addictive kind I can tell, I'm sure that this won't kill you." Two-Bit keeps reassuring me, feeling a bit happier I opened my mouth only to inhale the disgusting taste of smoke. It was like gulping down mud into my throat, it was so heavy for someone who has never taken the chance in her life to do anything like this. I cough and feel my eyes brim with pained tears.

"Dally you're such…A…" I couldn't finish my sentence and gave up; I resumed the once forgotten game.

"Don't forget your extra cards!" Dally sang his sentence and I attempted to glare at him with my whole essence.

"1…Six." I tossed the card into the pile and kept exhaling the smoke that seems to stick inside my lungs, I plopped on the ground feeling extremely exhausted from one puff. The thing is when I tossed the card into the pile, it floated and flipped over and it showed a Jack. Dally smirked and snickered at my misery. I groaned and picked up the lonely card.

"Wow… You're so bad at this game! You suck more than a five year old!" Dally just laugh and laughed.

"Shut…Up." I glowed red from anger and embarrassment. I wasn't having the time of my life as you could see. The night when on, and my card pile just kept on growing, my lungs were left burning and I was left more tipsy than I could think possible. As I was declared loser and Ponyboy was the winner I had drunk my last drop of beer, man did it taste disgusting, I really don't understand why anyone likes this crap!

I couldn't think straight at this point, I felt sick and giddy at the same time and couldn't focus on anything. I was losing my sensibility right now. My whole body felt warm and fuzzy, I just felt alive and reckless. I don't know what was going on in my mind when I did what I did, I went up to the two chattering boys; Johnny and Ponyboy and looked them both in the eye.

"You guys could've warned me." I say in a slurrish girly tone. My short figure seemed to tower the boys who were sitting on the floor. They looked at eachother then at me. I expected an answer.

"Sorry." They both said harmoniously. The warm fuzzy feeling lingered inside and it wouldn't fade, I wanted to punch them both for not saying anything but I simply couldn't. This emotion seemed to block the hatred I wanted to convey. Instead of slapping them or something of that nature, I ended up hugging them both for some strange reason and I feel asleep on both of them. My legs on Johnny and my torso hugging Ponyboy. Afterwards when I woke up I had the worst hang over that I will ever get.

This just proves drinking is bad.


End file.
